Path of the Jinchuuriki
by devinous
Summary: Three young Demon host meet and become friends. They decided to go traveling and get strong, so everyone can see why there not to be messed with.No pairing yet rated for saftey and possible gore. Consturctive critism excepted.
1. Chapter 1

Yugo cried silently as she hid the corner. Her cuts and bruises stung, but she was far used to ignoring them. The seven year old, held her knees to her chest and gripped them tighter as she felt something tug at her mind. Her breath hitched as some unknown force pulled her consciousness into darkness.

--X—

Across the continent, Naruto Uzamaki sat up with a gasp. He was no longer in the hospital bed under the Hokage tower, the only place that would treat his injuries, but instead was a in a long damp hall.

"**There you are. Are you coming?" ** Looked around to see a small fox sitting at the end of the hallway on one side of it was a cage, where masses of power rolled behind the slim bars. On the other was a small path, leading away into the darkness. Feeling curious, Naruto got up and trotted after the fox. They seemed to walk for hours, but he never got tired. After awhile, Naruto saw another trail to his left, made of sand. Down in trotted Gaara, who he had met when his dad visited Old man Hokage. They had become close friends over the similarity's in there lives. _**(Note: they met before Gaara turned bloodthirsty.) **_

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto shouted. The boy looked up and gave a little wave, before looking down at the raccoon he seemed to be following. Soon they met at a little intersection. There were other people there, most of them older. They all seemed to be good with ignoring everyone else. Then, from a path that seemed like it was only half there, and glowing purples, a small cat hoped out and a young, injured, girl followed, not really recognizing her surroundings. Naruto, being Naruto, immediately rushed up to her, taking a small roll of extra bandages, which he always kept on him, out of his pocket. Gaara came over too, and helped Naruto bandage her bleeding cuts, following Naruto's orders, since the blond vessel obviously knew what he was doing.

The Nibi, who was planning on healing her host as soon as she had made it to the meeting, walked over to Kyuubi and Shukuku.

"He seems quite adapt at that, Kyu," she said, a question obvious in her voice.

The fox sighed, "I know, he's injured so often, I can't keep up. I mean you'd think its obvious that we're different entities. If they did such things to me, they'd be dead. Plus, I have to wait to heal him out of other's sight, or who knows what they might think."

Shukuku nodded, "In a way, my vessel got lucky, they fear him to much to beat him, plus the seal allowed me to pass on my automatic defense."

The Nibi was about to speak when the three bijuu felt the air tremor. Without further ado, they leapt down a hole in the floor, which closed behind them.

The meeting of the Bijuu had begun.

--X--

Yugo woke up slowly, sitting up, she sat up slowly. She froze when she saw two boys looking at her expectantly.

"What do you want," she demanded, trying to hide her fear.

The two boys didn't react, having known they would have given similar reactions.

After a minute, Naruto spoke up, "My name's Naruto, this is Gaara. We wanted to make sure you're all right." Gaara nodded.

Yugo didn't know how, but she knew these boys wouldn't hurt her. "My name's Yugo, Sorry about my reaction, but there are a lot of people who'd like to hurt me. You see…" she dragged off, unsure how much to tell them.

"You hold a demon, don't you?" Gaara spoke up.

Startled, she looked into his eye's and saw understanding. "Yeah, The Nibi, I was meant to be the perfect killer, but I'm unable to harness her power fully, so they threw me on the streets. What about you?"

Gaara nodded to Naruto signally him to speak.

"Sorry, Gaara's never been much of a talker. He was also meant to be a weapon, but his control became too powerful and people started to fear him. I was never told of the demon inside me. It was suppose to be a secret, since it wasn't sealed as a weapon but as a quick solution to save my village. They see me as the reincarnate of the demon. When Gaara came to my village with his father on a diplo….depli…political mission. We found our lives were similar. When he told me the reason for his, I connected the dots. I was born on October 10th, the day on the Kyuubi attack, everyone despised me and often told me I had done terrible thing to them, calling me names, etc. So it all fit."

Yugo nodded. It made complete since. "So…where are we, she asked, looking around.

They shrugged. "we don't know, we followed are demons here." Gaara said, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Oh now you talk," Gaara smirked, an expression that was weird on a seven year old's face.

The three were silent for a few moments.

"Say…Yugo, I was wondering…Do you want to come to Konoha?"

Of all the things he could have said, that wasn't one she was expecting. "What!"

The blonde shrugged, "well, we should stick together, you know? Gaara can't come because he's the son of the Kazakage and that might start a war between the villages. And if I leave, the Old man will be frantic. But you said you were tossed out, right? So you should be free to come."

Her brow furrowed, "Old man?" she was under the impression no one cared for him.

"The Hokage," he explained, "he's the only one I can count on to be nice to me,_** (he has yet to find the ramen stand) **_But is to busy to look out for me all the time. So what do you say?

She cocked her head to the side, thinking, "Sure why not. I'll come"

**There. Hope you Enjoyed. Watch for the next chapter, **_**Journey to Konoha**_


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW: In this story, the three jinchuriki are about six. I know they will probably show a greater understanding of the world than most six year olds, but with their life's, that's to be expected. So remember, their only around six and they still have child-like desires and needs from time to time.**

--X--

I sat up in bed, blinking sleepily as reaffirmed my surroundings.

'Okay, kyu, what's up?' I demanded mentally. It wasn't easy talking to the fox when I was awake, but when I was still half-asleep, like I was now, it made it a lot easier.

"**Nothing important, at least not yet."**

'Not yet...?" I thought suspiciously.

"**Don't worry about it, kit. Now pay attention! The Hokage's coming"**

"Huh?" Naruto's head snapped around surprised to hear the soft click of shoes on the floor. Inside his subconscious, the once great fox sighed in thanks at the leaders timing.

'_**That was close…' **_the fox thought to himself.

"Feeling better, Naruto?" The third asked me.

"Yeah! Thanks jiji." I said, grateful that I had at least one person to be nice to me. I wondered how I was to go about this. I decided the straight forward approach was best.

"Hey, jiji…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I leave the village for a bit?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"What!" the Hokage said, more in surprise than anything else. "Why?"

I frowned, unsure how to explain myself. I didn't want to let him know I knew of the fox. Nor did I want to go over what had happened while I was asleep. Not yet anyway, _I_ wanted answers before I spoke of it. Than I realized I could use my situation to my advantage.

Adopting a hesitant look, I dropped my head. "I just want to…get away from it all, you know?" I said mournfully. It was enough to make a civilian cry, if I was any other kid. But I was me, and they would just sneer and say I deserved it.

"Oh…" the Hokage sighed, "yes I suppose such an outing would be alright. I'll send…err, actually no I won't." It depressed the aging man to know that sending a ninja guard would likely put Naruto in more trouble. "You can leave in a couple days, as soon as I get some stuff together. Stay in the tower until then, okay?"

I nodded, grinning. I was counting on him not risking an escort. _'Hold on Yugo, I'm on my way. You won't have to travel alone.'_

--X--

Yugo opened her eyes and waited for a second as they adjusted to the dark. _' Nibi, did that really just happen?' _she asked her tenant.

'**It did indeed, kit.' **the demonic cat replied, her voice echoing in Yugo's head.

Yugo nodded, knowing the great cat would sense it. Doing so she noticed something. "Whoa!" She muttered, looking at her body, several places were wrapped efficiently in bandages, several of which were red from soaking up her blood.

"Now that's weird." she said.

"**What?" **Yugo heard the yawn in her voice and rolled her eye's, realizing she had been about to go to sleep.

"Look" She said, letting the cat look through her eyes.

"**That is unusual," **the Nibi admitted. **"Nothing like it has ever been done before, that I know of. For physical objects to pass through the realm in spirit form, I suppose is theoretically possible, but…never mind" **the Demon shook her head. **"Aren't you suppose to be leaving for Konoha? If so, I would gather what little you can, and then leaving tomorrow, when you won't be noticed in all the traffic."**

Yugo nodded. It was a good plan and she picked herself of the ground, and trotted toward her home, a little cave near the village walls.

--X--

Naruto hitched the backpack onto his shoulder and smile up at the Hokage.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said enthusiastically. The old man smiled lovingly.

"Yeah. You be careful okay?" Naruto nodded solemnly. "Good, you shouldn't have problems as you get farther from Konoha, but just in case, use the Transformation Jutsu. Guess it's a good thing you put in all that study after all huh?"

Naruto grinned, and this time it wasn't an act. For the last few months, the Hokage had been badgering him, usually by letter, to study more, and had sent him several basic Jutsu scrolls along with other thing's the academy taught. Every two weeks they'd meet in person and the Hokage would test him on his skills. He complain several times about all the studying, partly just to complain, and partly because some of the things were really difficult to learn, and he couldn't skip them because the Kyuubi would start to bug him about it.

"I better be going, so I can leave before the gates close" Naruto said, with unchild-like wisdom.

"Right." The Hokage started to bend downward and winced, arthritis acting up again. _'I need a predecessor' _He thought.

Naruto, seeing what he was trying to do, turned and jumped on the Hokages desk. Turning back around, he held open his arms. Smiling, Naruto's Grandfather figure stepped up and hugged the boy tightly. The boy rested there for a moment, enjoying one of the few hugs he got, before pulling away.

Naruto hopped down from the desk, leaving small shoeprints all over his paperwork, the hokage noticed with a smile. As Naruto grabbed the door handle, the Hokage remembered. "Oh and I put a few scrolls in you bag remember to study them. I want you finished with them by the time you come back. I'll be testing you."

"Darn it!" Naruto groaned.

"You don't get of that easily, you know." The third hokage of Konoha laughed at the expression on Naruto's face. Looking resigned, to studying, leaving, or just facing the village, It was hard to tell. Opening the door, Naruto looked back one last time.

"Oh, and Jiji, Thanks" He didn't have to specify what he was thanking him for. Both heard the unspoken added as the door shut.

_Thanks for caring_

--X--

Yugo stared at the distant walls of the village she had called home all her life. Despite the problems she had had there, it was still her birth place and the only thing she knew. With a sigh, she turned and, carrying her meager pack, walked away from it. **(1)**

--X--

Naruto sighed with relieve as he made it out of the village without anything more than the usual whispers and looks. Glancing back he could make out the Hokage monument, the face of his leaders looking down at him. 'I'll be back.' He promised himself. Turning back to the road, Naruto took it at a steady jog.

--X--

**1: to get rid of any confusion, Yugo is standing about 3 miles from her village during this scene.**

**This is shorter than I originally planned, and took me longer to write, as I had a hard time typing things from Yugo's point of view. Thus why this is 'Part 1' of Journey to Konoha' chapter. But the next chapter going to have some interesting turn of events. To appease my faithful readers, I included a few sentences below that will be in the next chapter.**

--

Yugo hummed happily, picking berries off a bush.

--

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted angrily, getting between the man in his knife.

--

"Hey there! Girl!" Came a ruff shout behind her. Yugo turned, expecting hunter-nin.

--

Bending down Naruto picked up his find.

--

"Umm...Naruto, why are you caring a baby" ßO-o **this last one should be very --- interesting to write about**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto smiled to himself as he continued down the beaten path.. It wasn't his usual smile, that lit up his entire face and the surrounding area, but a small smile, filled with satisfaction. Stopping for a quick rest, He got out his water bottle and took a long swig. Then he splashed a bit on his forehead, wiping away the sweat from the long walk. Glancing at the sky, Naruto judged, with long experience, that it was almost noon.

"Well, might as well try to get to town before then." he muttered to himself.. Picking his bag back up Naruto jogged toward the town.

When he finally got there, Naruto entered with surprising ease, simply walking into the town. Nobody challenged him, as they would have in Konoha. Inwardly, Naruto wondered if this was because it was a bigger village, or because of the Fox. Maybe both. He decided, looking around for a hotel.

Finding hotel that didn't look too shabby, Naruto walked into the alley beside it.. Making sure no one was looking, he quickly made a few hand signs, focusing intently. "Transform," he muttered, activating the Jutsu.

A few seconds and a poof of smoke later, Naruto was replaced by a middle age man, with heavyset features and brown hair. Digging in his bag, he grabbed his wallet, filled by the Hokage, and walked into the hotel.

"How may I help you sir," ask the receptionist politely.

"I'd like a room for the knight." he replied in the same tone. It was a good thing his acting skills ere top-notch, otherwise the lady was sure to notice his nervousness. But the only thing she did was collect his money and give him a room key.

Naruto suppressed his excitement until he got to his room. As soon as his door was closed he gave a little dance of excitement, and threw down his backpack. It landed with a small thud and Naruto paused in his celebration, suddenly remembering the scrolls he was suppose to be studying.

Naruto shrugged off the feeling of responsibility, reasoning, thinking that he had just fooled the hotel staff pretty well, and he deserved. The six year old plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He sat back up after a moment, unable to sit still. Going to the window, he glanced down and noted it was only about fifteen feet to the ground. He had jumped from higher before. With a shrug, he glanced over his shoulder, checking the lock on the door, then hopped out the window.

**-X-**

Naruto gazed around in wonder, similar to a child in a candy store, trying to take in everything at once. Naruto had happened to arrive at the town in time for a local festival. He had never been to a festival before, not daring to go to the one's in Konoha, and now he was determined to have fun. Feeling hungry, he bought a couple of sticks of dango from a kind old man. Walking away, he felt it was strange that he didn't question selling food to a child. Shrugging away the oddity, he munched happily on the snack, and peered around, trying to decide what to do next.

"And we have a winner" Naruto whirled around so fast he got dizzy for a second. Steadying himself, he saw a tall lady in a green coat sitting at a table. Her cards were laid down and she was frowning. Naruto pitied her for losing, until the announcer pushed a large pile of money over to her. Naruto frowned as the woman stood up suddenly.

"Where leaving." The lady said suddenly, and the girl beside her stopped cheering.

"But why, your winning."

"Because that's not a good thing." the lady said grimly, striding off.

Naruto blinked at the odd exchange but shrugged, disregarding it as a bottle-toss game caught his attention.

**-X-**

Yugo walked down the road casually, Glancing at the sky, heavy with clouds, she decided it was about noon. Time for lunch. Settling down at the side off the road, she opened her bundle that served as a pack and took out a canteen of water, taking a gulp of water she surveyed her food. A couple handful of nuts, a whole apple. She smiled to herself. It was a feast! Glancing around, she noticed that she had the good fortune to sit next to a patch of red berries. A quick taste aloud the Nibi to tell her they weren't poisonous, and she picked a few more off the bush. Gulping them down, Yugo hummed happily, picking mor berries off the bush.

After a big meal of berries and her apple, she had decided to save her nuts, Yugo leaned back and gradually drifted off to sleep.

**-X-**

Naruto was walking the less-used paths, slowly making his way back to the hotel. He had decided he should head back to the hotel and study a bit before he went to bed. Distantly he heard ruckus, but tuned it out. A moment later feeling of fear and panic pulsed through him for no reason. Glancing around, adrenaline waking him up, he noticed the ruckus and gotten closer, and decided to go investigate. Sprinting down the path, Naruto turned at the entrance of an alleyway. Some blind instinct was guiding him and he soon arrived at the scene. Five men, all dead drunk, huddled around and object that Naruto couldn't identify. It was lying on the ground. With a chuckle, one man withdrew a knife.

"Got you now!" Naruto hear him mutter. He raised the knife and struck downward.

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted angrily, getting between the man in his knife. The knife buried into Naruto's shoulder, but he had felt worse and didn't flinch.

The man glared at the small boy standing in front of him. "Move, boy!" he ordered. "That _thing _has been ruining my life for weeks. It dies tonight!" The men around him roared, cheering him on.

Rage bubbled up inside Naruto and he narrowed his eyes. All his life, Naruto had put up with similar behavior. He wasn't about to stand-by while it happened to others.

"Leave" Naruto ordered through gritted teeth.

The drunken men laughed. "or what?" one asked mockingly.

For a single instant Naruto's eye became narrow and a red aura surround him. "**LEAVE**!".

The men scattered and, scared out of there wits. Turning around, Naruto studied the bundle. The young fox kit hidden under the newspaper yipped happily at his champion.

Sighing Naruto crouched down and the kit leapt up onto his shoulder. "I should probably get you to your mother." Naruto yawned. The fading adrenalin rush had left him exhausted. Half unconscious, he clearly heard the Fox's voice in the back of his mind.

"Go find you bed kit, He's not going anywhere."

Nodding absently, Naruto yawned and headed back toward the hotel.

**-X-**

Naruto had some how made it back to the hotel and through the window, though he didn't quite remember how. Yawning, the small boy sat up and froze when he felt something on his head. Bringing his hands up slowly, He quickly snatched it off his head and held the sleepy fox upward. Naruto sighed in relieve. Defiantly not the trap he had been expecting. Naruto scowled at the fox and it wriggled happily. Getting up, he stood in front of the mirror and asked his reflection. "What now" Naruto's stomach rumbled and he laughed, "Guess that answer's that question!" Glancing at his bag a little guiltily, he added, "And I should probably start studying too." So Naruto rifled through his bag a pulled out a scroll and some food supplies.

Naruto quickly started to put together a small breakfast of cereal and orange juice. The milk and juice were both stored in special cases with seals to keep them cold. They were a gift from the Third. Munching on his breakfast, Naruto opened up the scroll he'd chosen at random. It read:

**Storage Seal and the Purpose1**

_Storage seals are used to store object into smaller lighter scrolls for the convenience of the user. The scrolls can be set up to do several thing. They can be made to summon the object onto the scroll or even shoot out the weapon it might be carrying. These scrolls are usually used by merchant caravans and ninja's. Not all Ninja's use storage scroll, some never even touch the, since they can get quite complicated. But most Jonnins use them, most commonly on long term mission or patrols._

-X-

Yugo opened her eye's in the depths of her mind. The giant cavern she was in seemed to glow with a strange light, but she ignored it. It was usually like that. Walking up the the cage of the Nibi she sat down next to the stone bars.

"Hey, Ni?" Yugo asked quietly.

The great beast open it's eyes. "Yes, Yugo?" she asked stretching as much as she could.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? So much could go wrong."

The Nibi thought for a long moment. "Yes, things could go wrong, but you know what? Thing can always go wrong. For you it's even likely, being a jinchurriki. As for doing the right thing. I think so. For once you've found people who understand you. It's only right you should seek them out.

"…yeah…Thanks Nibi." Turning around, Yugo left the depths of her mind.

As she gathered up her things she heard she heard sounds behind her. Before she could hide, someone shouted, "Hey you!"

-X-

Naruto stood up around noon. After checking out of the hotel, in disguise, he left the cozy little town. After a couple hours of walking, he began to hear shout coming out the would, the voices filled with anger. Channeling chakra to his already sensitive ears, he also heard another sound. Breath racing in an out of a body, obviously fearful.

Frowning, Naruto set off in that direction, curious.

Naruto hid himself when he heard them get close. Unnoticed by him a fox kit slid into the bushes beside him. A lady burst into the clearing, holding a baby to her chest. She glanced behind her and looked around. Naruto gasped, seeing the wide pupils that filled her eyes. She was a jinchurriki. She spotted him at the same moment, her wide eyes flying to his cheeks. Stumbling forward a few steps, she held out her baby.

"Please…," she gasp, "keep her safe."

Naruto gulped. He heard the pursuers voices coming closer, shout obscene insults and vulgar words, that should have burned Naruto's ears, but didn't. He'd heard them more then once, always directed at him.

"Please…" she begged again, falling to her knees.

Naruto took the baby, his hands shaking. "Can't leave you here!" He said desperately.. "You're…" the 'like me' was left off. She knew already.

The woman shook her head. "Go…keep her safe. Promise me that?" Naruto hesitated, "Promise!" the lady demanded.

"I promise." Naruto said quietly. The fox kit, still unnoticed, crawled over to Naruto,. Continuing, it went straight up his legs and crawled in next to the baby, who, by some miracle, was sleeping quietly.

"Goodbye." Naruto whispered, and took off running.

-X- The Next Day

Naruto sat against a tree, to sorrowful to move. He only looked up when someone stopped in front of him.

"Umm...Naruto, why are you caring a baby" Gaara asked calmly.

Naruto smiled sadly. "Long story."

-X-

**And so Gaara joins the Party!**

**Please review.**


End file.
